


Scrapbooking

by monsterhaul



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Calming down, Coping mechanism, Fluff, Logan is bad at feelings, M/M, Platonic Analogical - Freeform, Pre-Slash, Virgil is bad at feelings, but also hot so, pre-romantic logicality, pre-romantic prinxiety, roman is annoying, scrapbooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterhaul/pseuds/monsterhaul
Summary: “Have you ever tried scrapbooking Virgil?” Logan asked, bringing over a low table that was perfect for sitting height. “No of course not, what is it? And what is this for?” Virgil asked, pointing at the table. “Scrapbooking, the process or hobby of filling scrapbooks. Scrapbook, a book of blank pages for sticking cuttings, drawings, or pictures in… And your posture is terrible so I don't think leaning over the floor would be a good idea for you.” Logan explained, looking proud of himself.(Written in February 2018)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 36





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I posted originally to a Tumblr which has since been deleted. As it is old, it is likely not as good as it could be, however, I fix some punctuation and grammar issues I found in it!

Voices. Stomping. Creaking. Then Logan's door flew open, hitting the shelf beside it loudly. He looked up, adjusting his glasses as an eyebrow disappeared into his hair. “Let me guess, Roma-” Logan started but he didn't get to continue as the figure started to talk himself. 

“Roman took my coffee! He had been in the kitchen all day so when he finally left I took the opportunity to get myself a drink. So I make it and I turn away to get the milk from the fridge when Mr. Prideful Prince himself walks back in. He looks at the mug, picks it up, and thanks me before waltzing out. So of course I naturally throw the milk at him as you do and got some of it in poor little Roman’s priceless perfect hair!” The darkly clothed side ranted, fists gesturing wildly. 

Logan couldn't help but smile. “Come in Virgil. Shut the door. You can hide from ‘poor little Roman’ in here.” He announced, getting up off his armchair. Virgil came in, closing the door slightly gentler than how he had opened it. Logan brought him over to the ottoman and sat him down beside him, much to Virgil's confusion. 

“Have you ever tried scrapbooking Virgil?” Logan asked, bringing over a low table that was perfect for sitting height. “No of course not, what is it? And what is this for?” Virgil asked, pointing at the table. “Scrapbooking, the process or hobby of filling scrapbooks. Scrapbook, a book of blank pages for sticking cuttings, drawings, or pictures in… And your posture is terrible so I don't think leaning over the floor would be a good idea for you.” Logan explained, looking proud of himself. 

He scuttled around, getting scissors and glue, newspapers, and magazines. He also left an empty black book for Virgil to use and one of his old ones. Then Logan sat down opposite, collapsing onto a bean bag. Virgil hesitantly reached for the example book and flicked through. “This seems like a lot of work and a waste of time,” Virgil announced, wrinkling his nose. 

“You could use pictures and words to describe how you feel about Roman? It's a useful venting tactic to prevent your hands from doing less… savory things. Just try it.” Logan suggested with a shrug, pulling out a book on astronomy. He watched Virgil for a short while before burying his head in the book. Virgil slowly started to look through the magazines he had been provided, picking out a word or an image here and there. He somehow made an entire page out of the cuttings to describe his feelings. 

An hour or so later Logan closed his book and asked if Virgil was doing alright. The other had completely forgotten Logan was there and jumped before nodding. “May I see what you've done?” He asked, stretching out his hand to take it. Virgil was hesitant but handed it over. Logan's mouth fell open. The page was covered in words and pictures displaying betrayal, royalty, and hatred. Yet in amongst all of these were words of love and admiration. It looked as if Virgil was at war with his feelings. 

“Virgil… Do you, like Roman?” Logan asked, looking up at the darkly clothed side opposite him. He flushed red, not meeting Logan’s eye. “No, he's insufferable,” Virgil muttered. Logan smirked. “Falsehood.” He replied, passing the book back to Virgil. “Keep it. You never know when you'll want to try it again if you didn't enjoy it.” Logan suggested. Virgil snapped his head up and shook it violently. “No. It wasn't so bad.” He protested. Logan got to his feet. 

“Alright. Now I think you should go find your Prince in shining armor and apologize before Patton finds out. Do you really want another Dad lecture?” He asked, helping Virgil up. He chuckled at logan's comment and rolled his eyes. “And lose my reputation. No chance! I am going to go make another coffee, however.” Virgil replied with a soft smile on his lips. They said their goodbyes and Logan crossed his arms, watching Virgil leave. He sighed and shook his head, smirking. “I think you do like him Virge,” Logan commented quietly as the door closed.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The logical side had a scrapbook for each of the other three sides. Virgil's was the thinnest, Roman’s was a little thicker but the one that Logan clearly had spent the most time on was Patton’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part to the previous chapter, written in the same time period as the last

It had barely been a week since their last meeting but Virgil was back on Logan's floor armed with glue and scissors. Today, however, Logan was joining in, his own table touching Virgil's. The logical side had a scrapbook for each of the other three sides. Virgil's was the thinnest, Roman’s was a little thicker but the one that Logan clearly had spent the most time on was Patton’s. The morality scrapbook was open that day and Logan was working on it, concentrating hard. 

Virgil had noticed this but didn't comment on it. His own scrapbook didn't really have any order to it, he just created pages based on how he was feeling. Today he wanted to make a page about animals so that's what he did. After a short while, Logan suggested that the pair got up for a stretch and offered to get Virgil a drink. He nodded and so off Logan went to get two teas. 

Virgil saw his chance and took it while the logical side was downstairs. He picked up the scrapbook and sat down on Logan's bed, skimming through it. It quickly became apparent to the anxious side that Logan liked Patton more than as a friend. The words and phrases he used, the poetry, it all screamed crush. Virgil softly smirked. 

That was where Logan found him. He almost dropped the mugs in embarrassment, placing them on a table before walking over to Virgil nervously. He went to take it from the other side, blushing darkly, but Virgil kept it out of his reach. The anxious man stood up and started to read one out. Logan couldn't decide if he wanted to block it out or jump on Virgil. He was glaring at Virgil but he wouldn't stop, starting to laugh as he read.

At the end, Logan was an angry, embarrassed, red mess. His hands dropped, clenched slightly at his sides. Virgil looked up. “You like Patton don't you?” he said, a sly smile on his lips. “You are correct. Me and Patton are good friends. His presence is tolerable.” Logan said in a monotone voice. “But you want more!” Virgil exclaimed. Logan shook his head. “Don't lie to me, Logan. It's alright to have a crush Mr. Robot,” he said, passing the book back to Logan who sighed in defeat. 

“You do! You have to tell him!” Virgil hissed, chuckling slightly. Logan protested, claiming that Patton would never like him like that. Virgil thought for a moment. “If you tell him I'll tell Roman I like him,” Virgil announced, holding out his hand to strike a deal. “And if you don't, then I'll tell him for you.” Logan retorted. “Of course. Then you won't mind me telling Patton you like him either then?” Virgil pointed out slyly. 

Logan looked worried for a split second before composing himself. “One week.” he said and shook Virgil's extended hand. “good luck. You'll need it.” The anxious side replied, letting go and picking up his scrapbook. “So long lover boy!” He muttered before walking out. Logan froze, his mind not computing. It was the sound of Virgil's own door closing that snapped him out of it. A week to tell Patton his feelings? What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
